indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mata Hari
|profession=*Exotic Dancer *Courtesan *Intelligence Agent |allegiances= }} Mata Hari was a celebrity, exotic dancer, and courtesan from the Netherlands. She was born Margaretha Zelle, but took on the name Mata Hari in 1905 when she became an exotic dancer. As many of her lovers included high ranking European government and military figures, she was recruited as a spy by both German and French intelligence. She was arrested, convicted, and executed by the French for being a German spy in 1917. Biography Margaretha began her career in Indonesia where she took the name "Mata Hari" meaning "Eye of the Sun". During that time she posed as a Java princess of priestly Hindu birth, pretending to have been immersed in the art of sacred Indian dance since childhood. Later she would narrate stories about her protector, Yogi Bujun whom she served by dancing in the temple. Later she left him and as she narrated, Bujun would abandon his cult and become a filmmaker. Her performances and photoshoots would circulate worldwide and young Indiana Jones with his cousin Frank would admire her in postcards. In 1916, Mata Hari was performing as a dancer in Paris, where she also was courtesan to a French undersecretary of war, and a general socialite. While on relief from the front in October, Indiana Jones was introduced to her at a birthday party for the undersecretary of war, when he accompanied Professor Levi and his wife. She became attracted to his young looks, and later invited him to join her at her hotel room. Indy became involved with Mata Hari, losing his virginity to her, and spending time with her around Paris during the day. He eventually ended the relationship after jealously following her to a dinner and tryst with a government official - and being warned to stay away from her from French intelligence, which was investigating her as being a potential spy. Mata Hari suggested to Indy that he try to be transfered to Africa instead of returning to the European trenches.The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, "Paris, October 1916" Jones took her advice, and received a transfer.The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, Young Indiana Jones and the Phantom Train of Doom It was in the Middle East where he learned of Mata Hari's execution from Professor Levi and privately wept for her.The Mata Hari Affair Behind the scenes Mata Hari was played by Domiziana Giordano in the episode "Paris, October 1916" of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. At the beginning of the second half of the series premiere "Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal", Indiana Jones and his cousin Frank are looking at a picture of Mata Hari. In the re-edited version My First Adventure, Frank mentions her by name as they are staring at the photo. Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide by James Luceno inaccurately states that Jones is in Africa in November 1917 which contradicts The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles' chronology which places him in the Middle East around that time as well as Luceno's own novelization of "Paris, October 1916": The Mata Hari Affair. Appearances * Spring Break Adventure *''The Mata Hari Affair'' * Demons of Deception Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Flirting with Danger - The Fantasy of Mata Hari'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references External links * Category:Characters appearing in Young Indiana Jones Category:Deceased Category:Dutch Category:Entertainers Category:Historical figures Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Love interests of Indiana Jones Category:Pimps, Madams & Prostitutes